castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Achievements
Guild Achievements are unlocked by achieving specific requirements. There are 3 types of achievement, each acquired in their own way. Each individual achievement has 5 levels of increasing difficulty, rewarding the player with progressively more skill points each time. Individual Guild Achievements are given for reaching milestones in successfully using certain class powers in guild battles. These can be used in Guild battles, Festival Battles and Conquest Battles (both offensive and defensive). For example, once you have successfully Polymorphed 50 times, you will have completed level 1 of the Polymorph Achievement and will receive one skill point. Individual Conquest Achievements are given for reaching milestones related solely to Guild Conquest. The rewards for these have varying amounts of skill points, in accordance with the difficulty of obtaining them. Whether it's collecting on conquest monsters, defeating other players in conquest battles, or collecting resources, there is something for everyone in these achievements. Conquest Trophies are awarded to guilds who complete several objectives related to their conquest lands. These are earned through the collective efforts of guild members, and each trophy awards Guild Experience which unlocks new items in the War Shop. Guild Achievements Number of uses per achievement (applies to all): Rank 1: Successfully use skill 50 times in guild battles/conquest Reward: 1 Skill Point Rank 2: Successfully use skill 200 times in guild battles/conquest Reward: 2 Skill Points Rank 3: Successfully use skill 500 times in guild battles/conquest Reward: 3 Skill Points Rank 4: Successfully use skill 1000 times in guild battles/conquest Reward: 4 Skill Points Rank 5: Successfully use skill 2000 times in guild battles/conquest Reward: 5 Skill Points Conquest Achievements Minimum Monster Achievement Description: Collect on X Conquest Monsters while doing minimum damage Minimum damage appears to be 1 million ACTIVITY. This INCLUDES activity from energy. Powerful Monster Achievement Requirement: Deal 5% Damage on 5 Powerful Conquest Monsters Note: Despite saying 'Powerful' Monsters, this applies on almost any monster that also requires energy as well as stamina regardless of difficulty. Damage amounts vary by monster.' EDIT 2014: Energy use does NOT count, at least not on the monsters where you cannot hit a '+' to see what pure damage is, and weapons launches do NOT lower the 5% point.' NOTE: Ancient Sea Serpent has been verified not to get the achievement at 5%, not even at 10%. Cronus the world Hydra has been verified multiple times not to get the achievement at 5%. There have been a few rumors that at 25-35 million it may get 5%, but there has never been substantiation of this claim. Offensive Achievement Requirement: X offensive victories while attacking in Guild Conquest battles. Note: Does not include non-damaging skills like Polymorph; only skills like Whirlwind. Defensive Achievement Requirement: X defensive victories while defending in Guild Conquest battles. Note: Does not include resisting against skills like Polymorph/Whirlwind. Lumber Achievement Requirement: Obtain X Lumber Note: This only includes lumber that is currently on hand; anything that has been spent will not count towards this Achievement. Iron Achievement Requirement: Obtain X Iron Note: This only includes Iron that is currently on hand; anything that has been spent will not count towards this achievement. Fortification Achievement Requirement: Perform Fortify action on Conquest lands X times Note: Each 25-energy fortification (LoM) or 30-energy fortification (LoE) counts as 'one time'. So, a 250/300-energy fortification would count as '10 times'. Both 'build' and 'upgrade' fortifications count for this (Individual) Achievement. Conquest Trophies These achievements are earned as a guild, rather than individually. Completing an achievement will give you Guild XP, to contribute to increasing in level. Notes: *Since Land of Fire and Land of Mist were merged in December 2012, the Sacking Lands trophy is unavailable, as 'Sacking' was only terminology for Fire Lands, while winning a Land of Mist land is denoted as 'Conquering'. Update December 2014 - This has been updated to take mist lands into account, and is now obtainable again. *Level 10 Fortification refers to building 10 footmen of any level in a single Land of Mist land. Increasing the level of the footmen to level 10 will not trigger the (Guild) Achievement. Achievements